Wesker X Reader: The last song
by hellfox6
Summary: I dont know how i would do this but its wesker x reader insert so um ya rated T for Gore Please leave a review my bros


_**Note this is my first intentional sad fan-fiction that has to do with any one so please forgive me. Also rate review cause this is also my first reader-insert. I own nothing not even you or do I? O_o**_

The night was cold and the city bustled below the pent house as you walked against the cold polished stone floor. You watched the city lights grabbing your violin playing a soft tune humming with it in near harmony not hearing the man who called you 'mate' walk up behind you.

"_? What are you doing?" he asked in a low English accented voice; looking at you curiously with those inhuman eyes, his golden locks that were normally slicked back were falling out and messy from sleep. He wore a tight fitting black wife beater and baggy grey sweat pants making you turn stare at him for a few seconds trying not to smile at him.

"Nothing beloved I just…. couldn't sleep at all" you muttered putting the black violin down as you sighed sitting on the near by leather couch. He eyed you worried sitting next to you holding you close to his form. He was unnaturally warm his body was solid and sculpted like a model. "_...you know you can talk to me was it the nightmares again?" he asked.

As of late you've been having nightmares of the outbreaks of monsters on the news monsters He created. You sighed again hugging him trying not to cry. "I-It's not that Wesker I…. I found out I'm sick really sick the doctor said I only have a few months maybe years left to live" you say choking up your whole body shaking from fear and sadness.

"What are you sick with?" he asked completely at a loss for words looking down at you worried his eyes glowing. "I-It's a incurable form of cancer…." You mutter looking up at him with (y/c) eyes tears running down your face leaving little wet marks on your (color) pants. He looked at you wide eyed and shocked; he had sensed you were sick but not with something like that.

"Wesker what am I going to do I know you can't cure cancer an I can't afford the treatment to extend my life…." You say crying bitterly in to his chest as the sound of his sigh caught your ears. "_... I-I'm going to save you and protect you no matter what you are mine that's a promise," he said softly before kissing you deeply and you kissing back your tears subsiding as he held you close falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

Years later off the coast of Africa in an Umbrella Corp. ship Wesker was looking over paper work bored his eyes flaring irritably when that woman Excella walked though the door. "Albert it's time for your next dose" she said trying to sound alluring and seductive but failing to arouse his interest from the papers.

She cleared her throat slightly angered by him ignoring her. His only response to the irritating female was sticking his arm out in her direction not even looking up from the reports. She quickly injected him making a sound of disgust as she tossed the needle away. "You know we should get rid of those things in sector c of the ship," she said lowly sitting on the desk eyeing Wesker like he was her prize. "I do believe I told you to say away from that area," he said with half-hearted concern.

"I know my darling but I just couldn't help it those little beasts played their part but they need to go" she said with hollow voice. A sudden spark of anger came from him his voice cold. "What did you just say? Get rid of them?" his eyes narrowed from behind the sunglasses the glowed with a hateful fire.

"Yes their useless and gross" she said that pissed him off more then anything a low growl escaped him as he picked her up by her throat.

"Watch what you say because you're just as useless I could easily replace you" he hissed lowly a look of fear appearing on her face as she gave a painful nod.

He snarled walking away down to the lower levels of the ship a sad humming voice began to echo though the halls the experiments, which normally would try to break the glass, were sitting or sleeping becoming lax. He also somehow managed to relax to the haunting melody as it grew louder as he approached.

He hesitantly opened the door greeted by the stench of death and decay strong enough to cause him to cringe. He peered in and saw a creature in the corner that had been chained to the wall for ages by a collar. Its hair was a dull (y/c) its skin gaining a gray tint and peeling off the bones its dull (y/c) eyes looked up at him as if it had been expecting him.

The humming of the song had stopped he looked nearby to see that the deer carcass had not been touched at all. You looked up blankly death had long since taken you seeing how the treatment had stopped working you looked even more dead than before. "_ how are you today?" Wesker asked looking at you sadly.

You simply groaned faintly recognizing the question as you struggled to get free of the chains you had to show him he needed to know what had been born. You raised your hand pointing to the carcass trying to tell him about your miracle. "Hush now_ you need rest…" he whispered as you pointed franticly to where you had hidden it the one thing he didn't know. He sighed bitterly pulling out a gun pointing it at your head from behind the tinted shades you saw tears rolling down his face you tried to protest but he stopped you.

"_ I hope you can forgive me…." He said firing the round as you screamed his name in a gurgle of sound as you slumped against the wall brown blood spattered everywhere. Wesker stood slowly tossing the gun to the side before falling to his knees silently screaming as the tears continued the only human the only person he would ever love was now gone from this planet. "DAMN IT!" he yelled punching the wall bending the metal as he held your corpse. "Please _ come back to me damn it!" he begged crying. He had tried and tried again to keep his promise but it only backfired and killed you he had tried so hard to protect you only to have to kill you in the end.

He stood to leave only to hear the cry of a small child confused he looked around trying to find it. When he finally reached the untouched meal you had left he found a small baby (gender you want) he stepped back in shock looking at your body. "You tried to tell me didn't you….before you lost yourself completely…" he said sadly picking up the child before leaving the hellish room. "I'll name you…(name of choice) and you will be my heir," he said kindly looking down at the child who mad a cooing noise trying to grab his glasses. He chuckled "now now little one no need to do that I will protect you no matter what"

**AND THE END ((**_**for now))**_


End file.
